members_of_master_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Members of Master Court Wiki
Welcome to the Court! Let me be the first to welcome you to this wiki. It's here that I wish for my project and ideas to flourish. I want this to be a great collaborative effort so if you have interest in fleshing out any articles or just generally making this site more appealing feel free to try and join! I can only see this project getting more expansive and heading towards the better. It should be known that this is both a place of mutual respect and organization so any discourse or debate is allowed within reason.If excelling to a noticeable and concerning point then it should be expected that mods or even I get involved. Of course I do not believe any over discourse will happen, but it isn't unexpected. All in all I want to be the one to give all new comers their hopefully first of many warm welcomes. ''' '''All the best, Evelyn Rose The Members of Master Court is a project based on the works of creator Evelyn Rose and is a universe that is based on fantasy, myth, and historical inspirations and focuses on the story of the Master family. It will consist of 4 books each delving into a progressing story. There are a multitude of characters and locations so the more contributions and joining of members the better. This is meant to be a welcoming wiki so any personal attacks, harassment, blackmail and/or doxing, discriminatory behavior, threats, or any genuine violent/aggressive will not be tolerated and addressed with seriousness. Similarly, if a false report or accusation is made there will be consequences as both are an abuse of power and a misuse of the wiki and FANDOM site/s. Any edits made should be in the best interest of the page and be factually correct and/or approved by a trusted higher up such as Evelyn Rose. If rules are complied with then there should be no unexpected problems. The continued growing of this wiki will be to the delight of all those involved, as well as the fans who may end up searching through this wiki. We here at the Members of Master Court are delighted to say, have a lovely day. What Exactly is Members of Master Court? At the time of writing this Members of Master Court is a new fantasy mythic universe drawn and written primarily by Evelyn Rose. As previously mentioned the story is to be divided into four books and each will focus on the Master family and company. The Master family is the royal family that rule over their own empire. The books follow the empire's rise and fall as well as the rivalries, wars, and tensions with other empires and within themselves. Beyond that it also deals with the inner relationships of the families and friends, especially the issues that come when peoples' personalities develop and there is a change of heart. It is also a world of magic and creatures, this leading to the development of races that commonly use magic such as fairies, ageless human beings, gods, and others. The progression of generations is also important to the Members of Master Court series, as over the 4 books there is the changing of ideologies and expectations of generations that sometimes lead to aggression within the Master Family. This is a passion project so while the progress is definitely slow, it is coming along and with joy at that. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse